the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashleigh Smith
"After Kieron...I lost '''everything'. Even when I had John, there was always something missing. At the time, I thought that if he died, it would make everything better. That everything would go back to being okay. ... I had my chance, the other night. I was going to do it. I wanted to. But...then I realized it will never make it better. Nothing will change. I accepted that. ... Besides, the bastard that killed my husband is already dead," '' -- Ashleigh finally accepts Edwards' apology and the fact that Carlson is alive Ashleigh Smith 'is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios. She is a soldier for the New Graystone Military and a guard at 'Deepwater' Oil Field. She enters a relationship with Kieron and falls pregnant with his child. When Kieron is killed, she goes into a rage alongside her brother-in-law, Edwards, willing to kill any and all members of the Fear. She briefly turns against Edwards over his refusal to kill the defeated Carlson, but eventually comes to peace with it and marches with Edwards in the war against the Government. Following the war, she and her son were invited to live on Veteran Ranch. Overview Personality Post-Apocalypse Season 22 'Order and Chaos' Season 27 'What We Fear Most' Ashleigh watches as Edwards beats and chokes Carlson nearly to death, with a smile slowly appearing on her face. When Edwards lets go, however, she marches up and throws him his tomahawk, demanding that Edwards kill him. She flies into a rage when Edwards refuses and spares Carlson's life, breaking down in tears when he instead sentences Carlson to life behind bars. That night, as the rebuilding of AAFB begins, Ashleigh cries alone in her bunk. Suddenly, Shadowman emerges, acknowledging her loss and says that Edwards made a mistake to let Carlson live, promising that he will help her to eventually kill Carlson. Drew also emerges, laying down his support for their plan. Season 28 'A Certain Doom' Season 35 'The Common and the Wealth' 'Of Pain and Suffering' Death Killed by: * Natural causes (alive) * John Smith (before reanimation) In the 18-year time skip between '''Of Pain and Suffering and A Larger World, it is revealed that Ashleigh died of natural causes and her son, John, prevented her from turning. Killed Victims * 1 unnamed member of the Fear * 3 unnamed Government soldiers * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Kieron Smith John Smith Harry Edwards "Don't you understand? He killed him! HE KILLED HIM!" Ashleigh has a good and close relationship with her brother-in-law, one that becomes stronger and closer following Kieron's death as the two of them head on the same warpath. Unlike Edwards, Ashleigh is unable to accept that Carlson is innocent under the mask of the Crow. Nathan Carlson "I '''will' kill you, you son of a bitch. As soon as you set an inch outside this room, I will slit your fucking throat...and I will watch you die,"'' Shadowman Drew Stanton Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Commonwealth of New Graystone Category:New Graystone Military Category:Veteran Ranch Category:Married Category:Adams Air Force Base Category:Main Characters Category:Smith Family